The present invention relates to a sensor apparatus.
Various types of sensor apparatuses have been known in the art, such as a rotation sensor that detects the rotation speed of a wheel as described in JP-A-2006-105185, or an oil temperature sensor which detects the temperature of an ATF (Automatic Transmission Fluid) as described in JP-A-2010-120245. Such sensor apparatuses, which are typically used in automotive vehicles or the like, have a structure in which detecting elements such as a magnetic detecting element or a temperature detecting element are integrated in a case formed of a synthetic resin.